Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate/Downloadable Content
The following is a list of downloadable content for ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. This list has been ordered by the release dates on the US PlayStation Network and Xbox Live. ''Core Fighters BGM Background music packs from Dead or Alive 2 and Dead or Alive 3 can be purchased for $0.99 each. This only applies to the Core Fighters release, as BGM can already be unlocked in the full version. Characters The Core Fighters release includes only four characters (Ayane, Hayabusa, Hayate and Kasumi). The rest may be purchased individually for $3.99 each, or as a bundle for $34.99. The full version of the game has all characters available from the start. Story Mode The Story Mode (unchanged from the original Dead or Alive 5) may be purchased for $14.99. It is already included in the full version. ''Dead or Alive 5'' Costumes [[List of Dead or Alive 5 Downloadable Content|Downloadable content for Dead or Alive 5]] is compatible with Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. Some packs are already included in Ultimate, but the rest can be purchased either as a bundle for $19.99, or individual costumes for $1.99 each. Ultimate Sexy Costumes Released September 10th, 2013, these fourteen costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $14.99. They were originally exclusive to the Japanese Collector's Edition. DOA5U Ayane CE.jpg|Ayane: "Echo" school swimsuit with nametag. DOA5U Christie CE.jpg|Christie: Red/black racing costume. DOA5U Helena CE.jpg|Helena: "Godfather" bikini. DOA5U Hitomi CE.jpg|Hitomi: "Bellatrix" bikini. (Originally Tina's) DOA5U Kasumi CE.jpg|Kasumi: Dark blue school swimsuit with nametag. DOA5U Kokoro CE.jpg|Kokoro: White school swimsuit. DOA5U Lisa CE.jpg|Lisa: White racing costume. DOA5U Leifang CE.jpg|Leifang DOA5U Mila CE.jpg|Mila: Yellow/black racing costume. DOA5U Momiji CE.jpg|Momiji: "Marlin" bikini. (Originally Hitomi's) DOA5U Pai CE.jpg|Pai: Black/red racing costume. DOA5U Rachel CE.jpg|Rachel DOA5U Sarah CE.jpg|Sarah: Orange/black racing costume. DOA5U Tina CE.jpg|Tina: Black racing costume. School Uniform Released September 17th, 2013, these twelve costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $12.99. DOA5U Ayane School.jpg|Ayane: Fifth costume from Dead or Alive 2; school uniform with blue jacket. DOA5U Christie School.jpg|Christie: Red and white tracksuit with stopwatch and whistle. DOA5U Helena School.jpg|Helena DOA5U Hitomi School.jpg|Hitomi: Tan school uniform with mint green scarf. DOA5U Kasumi School.jpg|Kasumi: Sixth costume from Dead or Alive; navy blue school uniform. DOA5U Kokoro School.jpg|Kokoro: Fourth costume from Dead or Alive 4. DOA5U Lisa School.jpg|Lisa: Black blouse, gray pinstripe skirt, black leggings. DOA5U Leifang School.jpg|Leifang: Dark gray striped blouse with yellow polka-dot tie, black skirt, white labcoat. DOA5U Mila School.jpg|Mila: School uniform with green tie and skirt, black jacket. DOA5U Momiji School.jpg|Momiji: Japanese school uniform. DOA5U Rachel School.jpg|Rachel: Red dress, white lab coat. DOA5U Tina School.jpg|Tina Pop Idols Released September 24th, 2013, these were originally preorder bonuses. Team D These two costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $2.99. DOA5U Kasumi D.jpg|Kasumi DOA5U Ayane D.jpg|Ayane Team O Released November 12th, 2013, these four costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $4.99. DOA5U Leifang O.jpg|Leifang DOA5U Hitomi O.jpg|Hitomi DOA5U Kokoro O.jpg|Kokoro DOA5U Mila O.jpg|Mila Team A These six costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $6.99. DOA5U Christie A.jpg|Christie DOA5U Helena A.jpg|Helena DOA5U Lisa A.jpg|Lisa DOA5U Momiji A.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Rachel A.jpg|Rachel DOA5U Tina A.jpg|Tina Intimate Costumes Released October 8th, 2013, these costumes are sold individually for $1.99 each. They were originally exclusive to Japanese magazines; Kasumi to Famitsu and Ayane to Dengeki. Kasumi - Intimate 1.jpg|Kasumi: White/pink top, jean shorts, white sneakers. Ayane - Intimate 1.jpg|Ayane: Third costume from Dead or Alive++; black top, white miniskirt, purple leggings, white boots. Trick-or-Treat Halloween Costume Set Released October 15th, 2013, these 28 costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $25.99. This pack includes costumes for all characters except Alpha-152. DOA5U Akira Halloween.jpg|Akira Yuki: Samurai. DOA5U Ayane Halloween.jpg|Ayane: Fairy. DOA5U Bass Halloween.jpg|Bass Armstrong: Fourth costume from Dead or Alive 3; viking. DOA5U Bayman Halloween.jpg|Bayman: Frankenstein's monster. DOA5U Brad Halloween.jpg|Brad Wong: Wolfman. DOA5U Christie Halloween.jpg|Christie: Vampire. DOA5U Ein Halloween.jpg|Ein: Devil. DOA5U Eliot Halloween.jpg|Eliot: Pirate. DOA5U Genfu Halloween.jpg|Gen Fu: Jiangshi. DOA5U Hayate Halloween.jpg|Hayate: Angel. DOA5U Helena Halloween.jpg|Helena: Succubus. DOA5U Hitomi Halloween.jpg|Hitomi: Angel. DOA5U Jacky Halloween.jpg|Jacky Bryant: Vampire. DOA5U Jannlee Halloween.jpg|Jann Lee: Dragon. DOA5U Kasumi Halloween.jpg|Kasumi: Eighth costume from Dead or Alive 2; princess. DOA5U Kokoro Halloween.jpg|Kokoro: Succubus. DOA5U Leifang Halloween.jpg|Leifang: Jiangshi. DOA5U Leon Halloween.jpg|Leon: Fourth costume from Dead or Alive 3; gladiator. DOA5U Lisa Halloween.jpg|Lisa: Witch. DOA5U Mila Halloween.jpg|Mila: Jack-o-lantern costume. DOA5U Momiji Halloween.jpg|Momiji: Mummy. DOA5U Pai Halloween.jpg|Pai: Waitress. DOA5U Rachel Halloween.jpg|Rachel: Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2+ Fiend costume. DOA5U Rig Halloween.jpg|Rig: Skeleton. DOA5U Hayabusa Halloween.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa: Mummy. DOA5U Sarah Halloween.jpg|Sarah: Witch. DOA5U Tina Halloween.jpg|Tina: Little Red Riding Hood. DOA5U Zack Halloween.jpg|Zack: Voodoo Priest. ''Ragnarok Odyssey ACE'' Costume Released October 22nd, 2013, this costume is a free download for PS3 only. It was released January 21st, 2014 as the GungHo Booth Babe Costume as a free download for Xbox 360. DOA5U Kasumi Ragnarok.jpg|Kasumi: Ragnarok Odyssey ACE promotional costume. GungHoBoothBabe.jpg|GungHo Booth Babe Sports Gear Released November 5th, 2013, these sixteen costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $16.99. For three weeks, PlayStation 3 owners in North America also receive the game Tecmo Bowl Throwback with purchase of Bass, Bayman, Leon, Rachel, Tina, Zack, or the full bundle. DOA5U Bass Sports.jpg|Bass: Red American football uniform. DOA5U Bayman Sports.jpg|Bayman: Green American football uniform. DOA5U Christie Sports.jpg|Christie: Black volleyball uniform. DOA5U Eliot Sports.jpg|Eliot: Soccer uniform. DOA5U Helena Sports.jpg|Helena: White tennis uniform. DOA5U Hitomi Sports.jpg|Hitomi: Blue tennis uniform. DOA5U Kokoro Sports.jpg|Kokoro: Volleyball uniform. DOA5U Leifang Sports.jpg|Leifang: Red tennis uniform. DOA5U Leon Sports.jpg|Leon: Blue American football uniform. DOA5U Lisa Sports.jpg|Lisa: Red volleyball uniform. DOA5U Mila Sports.jpg|Mila: Yellow goalkeeper uniform. DOA5U Momiji Sports.jpg|Momiji: White tennis uniform. DOA5U Rachel Sports.jpg|Rachel: Black American football uniform. DOA5U Rig Sports.jpg|Rig: Red soccer uniform. DOA5U Tina Sports.jpg|Tina: Red American football uniform. DOA5U Zack Sports.jpg|Zack: Pink American football uniform. Casual Collection Volume 1 Released November 19th, 2013, these ten costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $10.99. DOA5U Akira Casual.jpg|Akira DOA5U Ayane Casual.jpg|Ayane DOA5U Eliot Casual.jpg|Eliot DOA5U Hayate Casual.jpg|Hayate DOA5U Hitomi Casual.jpg|Hitomi DOA5U Jacky Casual.jpg|Jacky DOA5U Mila Casual.jpg|Mila DOA5U Momiji Casual.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Pai Casual.jpg|Pai DOA5U Sarah Casual.jpg|Sarah Volume 2 Released December 3rd, 2013, these ten costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $10.99. DOA5U Bayman Casual.jpg|Bayman DOA5U Brad Casual.jpg|Brad DOA5U Christie Casual.jpg|Christie DOA5U Ein Casual.jpg|Ein DOA5U Genfu Casual.jpg|Gen Fu DOA5U Kasumi Casual.jpg|Kasumi DOA5U Kokoro Casual.jpg|Kokoro DOA5U Lisa Casual.jpg|Lisa DOA5U Rachel Casual.jpg|Rachel DOA5U Rig Casual.jpg|Rig ''Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate'' Costume Set Released December 10th, 2013, these three costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $3.99. They were originally exclusive to those who purchased first-print versions of Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate. DoA5U x WO3U Colaboration - Ayane.jpg|Ayane: Dressed as Wang Yuanji from Dynasty Warriors 7 and Warriors Orochi 3. DoA5U x WO3U Colaboration - Kasumi.jpg|Kasumi: Dressed as Gracia in Sengoku Musou 3 Moushouden and Warriors Orochi 3. DoA5U x WO3U Colaboration - Momiji.jpg|Momiji: Dressed as Sanzang from Warriors Orochi 3. Santa's Helper Set Released December 17th, 2013, these five costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $4.99. DOA5U Ein Santa.jpg|Ein DOA5U Jacky Santa.jpg|Jacky DOA5U Leon Santa.jpg|Leon 300022110.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Rachel Santa.jpg|Rachel Legacy Costume Set Released December 17th, 2013, these nine costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $9.99. DOA5U Bass Reprint.jpg|Bass: First costume from Dead or Alive 2 300022124.jpg|Helena: Fifth costume from Dead or Alive 4 DOA5U Jannlee Reprint.jpg|Jann Lee: First costume from Dead or Alive++ DOA5U Leifang Reprint.jpg|Leifang: Tenth costume from Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate DOA5U Leon Reprint.jpg|Leon: Fifth costume from Dead or Alive 2 300022138.jpg|Momiji: Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge "Hot Police" costume 300022128.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa: First costume from Dead or Alive 2 DOA5U Tina Reprint.jpg|Tina: Seventh costume from Dead or Alive 2 DOA5U Zack Reprint.jpg|Zack: First costume from Dead or Alive++ Tropical Sexy Costume Set Released February 4th, 2014, these fourteen costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $14.99. DOA5U Ayane Tropical.jpg|Ayane DOA5U Christie Tropical.jpg|Christie DOA5U Helena Tropical.jpg|Helena DOA5U Hitomi Tropical.jpg|Hitomi DOA5U Kasumi Tropical.jpg|Kasumi DOA5U Kokoro Tropical.jpg|Kokoro DOA5U Leifang Tropical.jpg|Leifang DOA5U Lisa Tropical.jpg|Lisa DOA5U Mila Tropical.jpg|Mila DOA5U Momiji Tropical.jpg|Momiji DOA5U Pai Tropical.jpg|Pai DOA5U Rachel Tropical.jpg|Rachel DOA5U Sarah Tropical.jpg|Sarah DOA5U Tina Tropical.jpg|Tina Marie Rose Released March 25, 2014, the character Marie Rose can be purchased for $5.99, or bundled with the Debut Costume Set for $12.99. DOA5UA Marie 3.jpg DOA5UA_Marie_C2-1.jpg 1452140 380160608786186 1128696231 n.jpg 1530526 623368937699371 49603335 n.jpg Marie Rose Debut Costume Set Released March 25, 2014, these five costumes are available for $1.99 each, or as a bundle for $7.99. 1504410 3759982775032 438270620 o.jpg|Santa's Helper Marie_Rose_School.jpg|School Uniform Marie_Rose_Gym.jpg|Gym Class Marie_Rose_Cheer.jpg|Cheerleader Marie_Rose_Nurse.jpg|Nurse See Also *List of Dead or Alive 5 Downloadable Content *Dead or Alive 5/Costumes External Links *Official US DLC Site Category:Catalogues and Datasheets